


Jade makes a mistake.txt

by holhorsinaround



Category: Original Work, World of Warcraft
Genre: Draenei, F/M, OTP Danger Zone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4833056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holhorsinaround/pseuds/holhorsinaround
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jadearra walks in on Narenthar after a shower.</p>
<p>Takes place in a post-college AU.<br/>Self Indulgent fluff for me and my partner, tbh. Sorry, I'm obsessed with second hand embarrassment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jade makes a mistake.txt

Narenthar stood beside his bed with a towel against his head. He was still damp from his shower just moments before. He was busy lightly scruffing his hair and face, trying to dry himself off, when Jadearra burst through his door and into his room, yelling something at him in reference to her day at work.

They both froze their actions; Jade, still in the doorway arm outstretched. Mid sentence. Naren, towel against his hair, naked from there down. Their best response was to stare at each other. Naren was frozen, his face slowly heating up.

Jadearra, however, slowly eyed him over as if not fully comprehending the situation. Slowly, but surely.

"Oh my god, Narenthar, I'm so, so sorry." She turned quickly, her face turning a dark, deep shade of blue. She pulled the door to behind her and leaned against the wall, face in her hands.

Narenthar pulled the towel down over his face and breathed into it. He took a moment to inhale and exhale. "Hey, don't worry about it!" He felt like he was going to explode but he forced himself to go back to drying his hair. "What were you saying about Conner?"

Jadearra burst out laughing behind his door. "Just that he's an utter prick!"

Narenthar smiled and breathed out a sigh of relief. He toweled himself slowly, continuing their conversation. He hoped it'd lighten the embarrassment. "How was your day otherwise?"

He heard Jadearra shuffle against his door, as if stretching. "It went well! Sorta sucked after Connor made those nasty remarks. I repaired a mechanical arm! It quit working overnight and they called me in for that."

He smiled and wrapped the towel around his waist. He walked over to his dresser and pulled a drawer open.

"Ah, you getting dressed? Can I come back in yet?"

He laughed and dug around. He seriously needed to do laundry. "Sure, if you want to see me naked again." Teasing always diffuses embarrassment, right?

She slid against the door and whined. "Goooshhh, boy you were fiiiine." Her voice sounded like she was teasing back, but he wasn't sure. 

"Were? Still am!"

She laughed. The knob clinked and he jumped, but the door didn't open. He thought she must have accidentally hit it, but it sure startled him.

He went back to digging in his drawer around socks and tank tops. "Rrrrgh, I need to do laundry. I can't find any boxers." Jadearra laughed again from behind the door.

"Need me to come in and help?" He could hear her grin.

"Sure, always can use a helping hand!" He grinned himself, and jumped as she burst through his door. She closed it behind her and bounced up to him, a trace of flush still on her cheeks.

"Heyyy, remind me to do my laundry."

She booped her finger to his nose as he dug around. "Do ya laundry, pretty boy!" She smirked at him and bounced to his bed. 

He laughed. "Yeah yeah, whatever." He closed that drawer and dug into a lower one for a pair of gym shorts. "Guess I'm goin' commando until then."

She giggled. "Could just stay naked," she teased.

"Yeah?" He laughed. "Could join me."

"Yeah? Maybe I should!"

He smirked and pulled his shorts on under the towel, then let that fall to the floor. Jadearra whined playfully behind him. "Booooo!" She errupted into a fit of giggles.

He turned and saw her cuddling into his elekk plush while laughing. "Stop laughing! You enjoyed what you saw!"

She laughed harder and rubbed her eyes. "Yeah! Whatever!" He smirked at her and rolled his eyes dramatically. She blew him a playful kiss.

He reached back into his top drawer and dug out a white tank top. He pulled it on and flashed Jade a fingergun. "Laundry time."


End file.
